


Day 22 - Hand-job

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand-job, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Relief.





	Day 22 - Hand-job

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Hand-job

It had been a long and grueling week. Going from case to case, thanks greatly to Sam, with little to no time to breathe between hunts, was wearing Dean down. Not to mention it was taking its toll on his relationship with Evie. It’s been a while since they had any time for themselves and it was starting to frustrate him, in more ways than one.

Evie couldn’t wait for them to be back at the bunker. After a good and long talk with Sam, she was able to convince him to slow down a bit and just take some time to recharge their batteries. What she really meant, was that her and Dean needed some time for themselves. Hell, she couldn’t even come out of the bathroom, after a shower with her clothes clinging to her body, without Dean getting an erection. A good night together was long overdue.

Looking at Dean, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Glancing at his jeans, she could see the unmistakable, and very familiar, sight of his bulge, going on in full force. Peaking over her shoulder, she saw Sam fast asleep, even snoring a bit, and that’s when she decided to give a helping hand to relieve some of Dean’s frustrations.

Sliding over to him, in the front seat, she started rubbing his leg up and down, inching her hand closer and closer to his bulge. With a quick move, she started rubbing him over his jeans, a low and soft growl escaping his lips. He looked at her, wide eyed, confused with what she was doing. After all, he was driving.

Shrugging her shoulders and winking at him, she kept rubbing him, not really worried. She knew Dean was one hell of a driver, under any circumstances. She undid his buttons and zipper and pulled his cock out. She could tell Dean was making a herculean effort to keep his eyes open and not give in to the pleasure. Evie kept stroking him, sometimes slow, sometimes fast. Looking over her shoulder once more to check on Sam, she started picking up speed.

Dean didn’t know what to do. On one hand he wanted to just pull over and fuck her mindless; but on the other, Sam was in the back seat. Sure, he was fast asleep and snoring, but still… The more she would stroke his cock, the harder it was for him to focus on the road. “Thank God, no one is on the road.”, he thought, once again getting lost in the pleasure she was giving him.

It was hard for him not to make a sound, all he wanted was to growl her name to let her know how much he was enjoying it, but he couldn’t, that would only wake Sammy up and that would ruin the moment. When she started stroking his cock faster than before, he almost lost it. Evie definitely knew what she was doing. He could barely keep his eyes open, such was the high he was on.

Evie knew if she kept going like that, she was gonna make him come but she didn’t want that just yet. Slowing down, she started caressing the tip and rubbing it with her thumb. She knew how that drove him crazy and that’s exactly what she wanted. Feeling him twitch in her hand, almost as if begging her to make him come, she decided to put him out of his misery. She started stroking him faster and faster, until she felt him twitch and come all over her hand.

When Evie slowed down, Dean thought she was just gonna leave him longing for more. He felt her thumb rubbing his tip and that was driving him over board. He knew that if she didn’t end what she started, once they got back to the bunker, she was gonna suffer as much as she was making him suffer. But when she started stroking him again, he knew that was it, she was giving him what he so desperately wanted at that moment. Suddenly, he felt himself coming, swerving the Impala a little bit in the process.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw that Sam was still asleep and let a sigh of relief out. Dean looked at Evie and she was taking a few tissues from the glove compartment and sliding back to him to clean him up. Grabbing the back of her neck, he leaned her over to him and kissed her forehead, as a thank you. Looking back at her, he saw a sweet smile on her lips and he smiled back.

Dean knew that he would have to repay her for what she had done, so he pushed the Impala to the limit to get to the bunker as fast as he could. He knew why she had decided to give him a hand-job, the same reason why he couldn’t wait to have her all to himself in their bedroom: love.


End file.
